


Song I Wrote (by John Watson)

by I_am_lampy



Series: The "It's All Fine" Collected Works Deluxe Edition [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/pseuds/I_am_lampy
Summary: John wrote a song while he thought Sherlock was dead. Then, Sherlock returned from the dead. So John changed the lyrics up a bit to reflect that. This is the finished version.





	Song I Wrote (by John Watson)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new extra!

_Song I Wrote_

by John H. Watson

 

I thought we were all fine

‘Til the day I watched you die

Sending my whole world crashing down around me

 

You gave me no reprieve

Just left me drowning in my grief

Didn't think that I could go on without you

 

Without you...hm-mm…hm-mm-mm

Without you...hm-mm…hm-mm-mm

 

If I'd known you were alive,

I'd've scoured the whole world wide

Leaving burning wreckage in the path behind me

 

Without me by your side

Heartache was your constant guide

Did you wish you hadn't gone off without me?

 

Without me...hm-mm…hm-mm-mm

Without me...hm-mm…hm-mm-mm

 

But I found hope, and earned my place

Cradled 'tween love and grace

Did you ever think I'd move on without you?

 

Well, here we are, take my hand

All debts forgiven in the end

‘Cause my place is by your side

Gun in hand, two for the ride

And the whole damn world can go to hell without us


End file.
